Tommy's Lipstick- Adommy
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: Adam said that Tommy only wears that black lipstick just to fuck with him. Now hes getting his own back..bringing them closer together. Another short one..


For the past three shows Tommy had worn his favourite Manson-Like lipstick, entitled 'Dark Side' by MAC. He knew that whenever he wore it Adam wouldn't dare kiss him, the thought of getting black smudges all over his face was not in any way sexy, and he wouldn't risk it, even if he desperately wanted to kiss his GlitterBaby. TommyJoe felt so smug, Adam had been obviously pissed at him for wearing it, but wouldn't admit it, although Tommy knew. When Adam came up to him on stage during fever he had to make do with a simple lick or a ruffle of the hair, instead of his trademark kiss, and it was evident that it was driving Adam crazy. All Adam would say was 'You rockin' the black look again' and when he did Tommy felt all warm inside, he could see the false smile on Adam's face, the frustration was clear in his eyes. Was Adam really this desperate to kiss him?.

After the show Adam had, had enough of Tommy's practical joke, he was going to steal the black lipstick and hide it, so he could continue to kiss Tommy until he brought a new lipstick; but knowing him, he would go out and buy one straight away just to piss Adam off. Adam thought it was defining the first time he wore it, 'Kinda Sexy' was his exact words, but then he found that it rubbed off and smeared too easily, he hated that damn lipstick, fuelling Tommy's joke.

Adam walked along the corridor of dressing rooms, as much as he had wanted TommyJoe's next to his, he wasn't going to show that he was that desperate. He finally came to the door, he wasn't sure whether Tommy was in or not, so he chanced it. He slowly opened the door and saw Tommy at the mirror, putting the finishing touches to his eye make-up. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" Tommy asked jokingly as Adam had invaded his privacy, and more worryingly his concentration. Adam looked at Tommy in the mirror, who was looking directly at him now, he had to find something to say, anything, he was counting on him not being around, it would have made things so much easier. While Adam was thinking, Tommy put his Smoulder Eye-Liner away and turned to face Adam. "I…I came to give you something" Adam said, raising an eyebrow as he spoke, deepening the mystery that he had already set out, "Ok…" Tommy said a little weirded out, "What is it?". "This!" Adam said, pulling TommyJoe into an embrace, holding his neck and kissing him. Tommy went stiff at first, a little startled, but then relaxed and kissed Adam back, smiling into his lips. Adam pulled away first, a little weary, he didn't want to come across as desperate, even though, deep down, he was. "Thanks…I guess" Tommy said as Adam removed his hand from his skin, smirking a little, "Anytime" Adam said truthfully, "So, I was wondering, can I borrow one of your lipsticks?". Tommy didn't know what to day, Adam had never asked him to borrow any of his make-up before, no one had, and everyone knew that Adam had more make-up in his dressing room than all of the band members and dancers had all together. Tommy knew there was something going on.

"Yeah, sure, what one?" TommyJoe said pulling out the draw of his dresser and standing the four lipsticks that he owned on top for Adam to inspect. "The black one" Adam said trying to keep himself from giggling, if he did now, he would give it away, "Here ya go" Tommy said passing Adam the lipstick, "And I want it back, It's my favourite". Adam muttered something under his breath, trying to keep his excitement within, but it was too hard, he laughed at everything, he couldn't hold it back any longer. He began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Tommy said, not getting the joke, he looked around to find something that had set Adam off, he looked in the mirror, thinking that it was smudged make-up or something, but he couldn't find anything wrong. "What!?" TommyJoe said impatiently, wanting in on the joke, "Nothing" Adam managed to say through his laughing fit, "Well there must be something otherwise you wouldn't be laughing" Tommy said, a little cross, he knew something was going on, it had to be, and he hated not knowing.

"Thanks for the lipstick" Adam said quickly, trying to get out as fast as he could before he fell to the floor laughing, "Not so fast Mr, what are you trying to hide?" TommyJoe said grabbing Adam's arm and closing the door, he was onto him, and Adam knew it, "Hey" Adam said, a little annoyed that he had been outted. "So what do you plan on doing with my lipstick, I know you won't wear it, you even said yourself that you hate it" Tommy said getting closer to the truth by the second, he could see he was right, he saw Adam flinch. "Hate is such a strong word…I didn't say I hated, as such, I only said I hated it when you wore it" Adam said, trying to dig himself out of a hole that he knew he had made bigger. "Riiight" Tommy said folding his arms like a cross parent, "Give it here", "But, but I wanna use it, see" Adam said opening the lid and attempting to put some on his lips as proof, "Sure" TommyJoe said not convinced.

Tommy flexed is hand, hinting at Adam to give him his lipstick back. Adam wouldn't budge. "I know what you're doing Adam" Tommy said, seeing if Adam would react, and sure enough he did, he was turning pink, "Ok, you got me Glitterbaby" Adam said after a long pause, he couldn't think of any more excuses, how the hell did Tommy find him out. "I knew it!" TommyJoe chanted, pleased with himself, "So what was your plan, ask to borrow my lipstick then forget to give it back?" Tommy asked figuring it out, "I was thinking more along the lines of it mysteriously disappearing" Adam admitted laughing, "You sly Babyboy" Tommy noted, causing Adam to laugh harder, he knew that got him every time, just because he was a year older, it didn't mean that he was a baby to him, and that's what made his nickname funnier. "Give it here" Tommy asked holding out his hand, "What if I decline?" Adam said smugly, "What is your punishment?". "Don't act all smart with me; remember I'm one year older than you, and therefore smarter!" Tommy said using his age as leverage once again. "What?, take that back!" Adam said being defeated by TommyJoe, "Make me" Tommy joked, knowing it would piss Adam off even more. "Your silly plan didn't work the first time, why so you think this time will be any better?" Tommy evaluated, "Because this time I'm gunna to tickle you to death!" Adam announced before TommyJoe cursed "Shit!".

Adam tickled Tommy's stomach, ribs, and the back of the neck where he always was paralyzed from the touch, Adam knew this and he left it till last so he had a fighting chance. Tommy went limp and managed to call out "Hell no" before giggling like a too year old. "Told you I'd get you" Adam told him, removing his arm and moving Tommy's hair out of his eyes. Their eyes met. And it was then that Adam kissed him, he didn't know why, well he did, but why he acted on impulse, although it seemed Tommy didn't mind, he moved his body closer to Adam with every touch of the lips, wanting more, and Adam gave it to him, lightly climbing on top of him so that his legs were around his waist, pushing down on him lightly so Tommy could feel him getting hard, it seemed Tommy was too. They moaned in unison. Adam pulled away to look at the needy Tommy beneath him, he liked to drink in how aroused he made Tommy, almost pleased with himself. "Now look what you've done" Adam whispered into TommyJoe's ear, reaching down for his hand so that he could feel the consequence of his actions of succumbing. Tommy let Adam guide his hand to his junk, he let him lay it on top and stroke it down. Adam moaned. They could feel the tension in the room, Adam knew where he wanted to go from here, but something told him that Tommy wasn't ready, he grabbed Tommy's other hand and held them both above his head. Transfixed and panting, Tommy laid still, wanting to feel Adam's touch so badly, he swallowed eyes still on Adam. Adam placed his lips on Tommy's, using one hand to hold Tommy's up, and the other slowly working its way down to Tommy's bulge. When Adam's hand touched the fabric of TommyJoe's zipper, Tommy gasped, wanting more, but felt guilty, he wanted to feel Adam, but couldn't wriggle free.

Just then Adam stopped, removed his hand and kissed Tommy once again, then got up. Tommy, a little dazed couldn't figure out what was going on, he looked up at Adam and watched him leave, he knew he was teasing him, he knew he wanted him to follow him to his room, but Tommy resisted the urge, he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of leaving him like that. So he didn't. He collected himself, took a shower, and put on some clean clothes, trying to block out what had just happened. But he couldn't, he kept seeing Adam's face when he touched him, he could still taste him in his mouth, he couldn't take it anymore, so he went to Adam's room.

When he got to the door he knocked. He always was the polite one, he was too nice for his own good is what Adam said, but now he felt dirty, like a hooker, he didn't know why, but behind those doors was heaven, and he knew it. Adam opened the door with a smug grin on his face, he knew it would only be a matter of time before he came knocking at his door. "Took your time Glitterbaby" Adam said opening the door wider so that Tommy could come in, "I came for my lipstick that you stole" He said, making something up, sure he wanted his lipstick back, how else would be tease Adam?. But he also wanted to be held again, to be touched, and kissed by Adam, although he wasn't going to show it.

"Sure you did" Adam smirked once again, going into his draw and pulling out the lipstick, debating whether he should give it back or not. "Here ya go Tommy" Adam said passing the lipstick to Tommy, but then midway, as TommyJoe began to grab it, he pulled it back, "You can have it…only if you kiss me for it, seem fair" Adam said teasing him, he knew he liked it, he could see the lust and desire in his eyes. Tommy resisted the urge; he wanted to make Adam want him like he wanted Adam. He reached for the lipstick, but Adam held it up higher, using his height against poor Tommy, "Nope, our not getting out of this one, Kitty, your gunna have to kiss me" Adam tormented once again, "Eurgh" was all that Tommy could say, he couldn't find another way out of it, so he kissed Adam, quiet roughly. He took his anger out in the kiss, pushing and pulling Adam closer to him, yanking his hair and his clothes, biting his lips and neck. Adam liked it.

TommyJoe reached out and grabbed the lipstick off of Adam and pulled out of the kiss, attempting to get to the door, when Adam pulled him back, "You're not getting out of this one, handsome, now come here and kiss me" he instructed, holding him in a tight grip that wasn't really necessary, Tommy was already sucking Adam's lips, fighting for the top. "You're sexy when you're angry, you know that?" Adam asked rhetorically, gasping for air. "Yeah, and you're a man-whore" Tommy spat, tugging at Adam's clothes once more. "Why, thank you, if I was a man-whore, which I'm not, but if I was, that would make me younger, and make you a sugar daddy" Adam worked out logically, "Sew me," Tommy said, not being able to come up with a come-back, "I'll do better than that" Adam said slapping Tommy's arse, "Ill spank ya", "You kinky son-of-a-bitch" TommyJoe muttered, smirking.

Tommy stayed in Adam's room for a while, he didn't want to leave, he had found a place where he belonged, with someone who accepted him for who he was and the man that he was becoming. He felt safe in Adam's arms, he had always felt safe with Adam, he was his comfort blanket and always was, its just now that Tommy began to use it. He loved Adam with all his heart, and Adam loved him back, the perfect couple, growing stronger every show. TommyJoe was Adam's muse. Adam was Tommy's world.


End file.
